The Fate of Two Lovers
by kyliemou
Summary: Draco and Harry comes to grip with the inevitable future, but for now they treasure the time they have left... H/D Slash! Complete.


Title: The Fate Of Two Lovers (1/1)

Author: Kylie

Pairings: Harry/Draco SLASH

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Draco and Harry comes to grip with the inevitable future, but for now they treasure the time they have left...

Category(s): PWP, Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance

Warnings: This chapter contains content that may be offensive such as m/m sex. Also contains spoilers (for all the Harry Potter books).

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character, location, or whatever mentioned in the works of J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic so please be kind to me. :) I could not do this without Annie's help. Thank you so much Annie for your kindness, your humor, your help, your cliffhangers (ARG!), and your fanfic! xP

The Fate Of Two Lovers (1/1):

"Why don't you believe me when I say I love you?" asked Harry.

Draco was furious. He grabbed Harry by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall. Their faces were so close to each other that they felt each other's breath on their lips. Draco's eyes were red and furious.

"Why? You ask me why?! Because you can't! I don't deserve to be loved! What am I to you? An enemy, a foe, an opponent... You don't love me. You think you do because I am like no one else to you. No one can get under your skin like I do. No one can make you explode, can make you feel like I do. No one treats you like a normal person like I do. No one goes against you like I do. No one touches you like I do. No one can do that like I do." yelled Draco.

"YES, you are like no one else I know... and I love you for that!" Harry barked back.

"I would kill you when I get the chance... When I accept the Dark Lord, I will kill you. You are nothing to me but a fuck. Do you understand?! A FUCK!" screamed Draco as he plunged his lips down onto Harry's.

Harry gasped as he felt Draco's tongue slide past his lips, attacking him. He clutched on to Draco's arms, trying to soften the kiss but it was no use. Draco was beyond furious and he was taking it out on this kiss, this violent kiss. Harry cried out as he felt Draco's bite on his lip. The blood in his mouth made him dizzy. Draco pressed himself up against Harry, thrusting his erection against Harry's every so often. He growled at the taste of Harry's blood. He wanted more... he wanted more. He licked Harry's bruised bleeding lip and then attacked his neck, biting, leaving red teeth marks.

Harry tried to match Draco's thrusts as he felt Draco's sharp teeth sink into his skin. His trembling fingers ran down Draco's chest, slipping under his shirt, finding his nipple. He pinched it, receiving a growl from Draco. Harry brought his sore lips to Draco's neck, licking and sucking. Draco withdrew his lips from Harry's neck and threw his head back in ecstasy.

His hands found their way to Harry's wrist and he held them against the wall. Harry whimpered, not being able to touch Draco. He gasped in shock as his eyes met Draco's silvery eyes. Lust... Anger... Passion... all mixed in together. Their eyes stayed on each other as Draco thrusted into Harry's hard erection. The friction of their clothes, the friction they were creating... was too much to handle for either of them. It wasn't long till they would both reach the heaven they were looking for.

Harry wanted more. He wanted to feel Draco closer. He wanted skin to skin. He wanted heat to heat. He wanted to feel Draco against him. He pushed his hands away from the wall behind him, tearing himself away from Draco's grip. He wrapped one arm around Draco's neck and the other found its way under Draco's shirt once more, pulling his waist to his. Draco hissed and pushed against Harry harder against the wall. Harry bit his lip, trying not to cry out in pain and pleasure caused by his back grinding into the wall and Draco grinding into him.

Harry shoved Draco off of him hard. Draco stumbled over his feet, shocked, and fell to the ground. Harry wanted him and wanted him now. He lunged for Draco, tearing away at clothes. He didn't care if he ripped Draco's clothes or sent the buttons flying. He needed him. When Draco's shock passed, he began to rip off Harry's clothes too. He rolled them over so Harry was on his side and he was behind him. He pinched Harry's nipple and reached for his wand, mumbling the lubrication spell as he pointed it to Harry's arse. When that was done, he threw the wand. Where? He didn't care. He positioned his cock and began to tease Harry.

"P-Please..." begged Harry.

"Please what?" growled Draco as he bit into Harry's shoulder.

"Oh g-god.. Fuck me, Draco. FUCK ME!"

Draco smirked and roughly plunged into him. Harry cried out and dug his nails into Draco's white milky arm, leaving nothing but red nail marks. Draco cursed under his breath. God, Harry was tight, so fucking tight. He thought he was going to die. He pulled out till the tip of his cock was almost out and pushed back in, hard.

"FUCK!"cried Draco as the pleasure rocked throughout his body.

The euphoric pleasure was too intense. Being inside Harry was like paradise, was like heaven. He wanted nothing more but to stay there forever. He pounded into Harry, over and over again. Harry was a drug... it was intoxicating and he was hooked. No matter how many times he denied it, he needed Harry. He needed him like nothing before. Harry was the reason why he got up everyday. Harry was his... his true love. He wanted Harry and nothing else. But he couldn't escape what was coming to him, what he was meant to do. He was to follow in his father's footstep. He was to worship the dark lord, Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He was to spiral down the dark abyss, evil... He was to have the dark mark on his arm. It was decided before he was born. It was his fate. It was his destiny. But now... Harry was all that mattered. Nothing else. Nothing existed but him and Harry, and this moment. This one moment he would remember for the rest of his life. This one moment that would run through his mind every waking day when he would become a deatheater. This one moment will remind him of when he was human. This moment will be there when he needed to escape.

Harry felt Draco's hand wrap around his cock. It wasn't long till he would come. Just a couple of more strokes... He buried his face into Draco's soft blonde hair. Draco groaned as he pushed himself into Harry once more. He pumped Harry's cock with such speed that Harry came. He felt Harry's body clench. He heard Harry's cries in his ears. Then he pushed once more and followed Harry to the heavens... and back. They laid together, trying to regain their strength. When they did, Draco slid out of him. Harry whimpered from the loss of feeling complete. He turned around and hugged Draco as tightly as possible.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy. No matter what you say or what you do, I will always love you." he whispered into Draco's ear.

"... I-I... I love you too Harry James Potter... but I will kill you when the times come. I love you and I will kill you"

They both knew what was going to come. They both knew of each other's fate. Draco was to accept the dark mark and join Voldemort's army... and Harry was to fight against them with his friends. Draco was to kill Harry, and Harry was to do nothing but defend himself, killing Draco in the process. They both knew how this would all end. What turned out to be a forbidden love would end in the death of them. That's how it was supposed to end. The death of two lovers that was caught in a war.

The End.


End file.
